


Need a miracle tonight

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Sad, i mean obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "I can't lose you"





	

"I can't"she whispered with the tears streaming down her face.The silence filled the room with only two sounds audible to anyone;Her sobs and the heart machine."I can't lose you"

If Natasha had learned something during these years,it was that her boyfriend was one hell of a fighter.

She trusted him.

She knew he would never get hurt.

Even if hell broke loose and Clint was to be facing some troubles,she knew that she could save him.

Clint Barton was a tough one.

But she was tougher.

Still,when hell actually broke loose and Natasha found herself being in trouble,the Russian assasin never thought it would end like this.

On the bright side,the threat was elluminated thanks to Clint's courageous-and stupid-sacrifise.

She held his hand and waited for a sign.A sign telling her that the man she loved was still somewhere in there fighting.

Natasha Romanoff was looking for a miracle.

(But when kids grow up,they all stop believing in miracles)

The miracle was nowhere to be seen.

"Please"and the begging never did any change.

(For the purpose of history and only:The most beautiful love stories don't end well)


End file.
